Forged in Blood
Forged in Blood (Case #3) is the case to take on the Cortonith Island, which was created by Erikah. This is the third case to deal with at the Tripea Bay district, as well as the third case of Erikah's cases have been made. Plot As contest began somewhere at the stage, 4 participants forged their blades to their greatest as they are been watched by people in front of them. Sandra Misra got eliminated at the first round, Masamuto Fudo got eliminated at the second round, and David Gumball got eliminated at the last round. Though, they managed to forge their blades into a fully-functional blade, but Sora Mizumi and David Gumball has made their own scimitars. In the end, Sora Mizumi won the competition and went home with fame and money. After the contest, Masamuto, the blacksmith of Tripea Bay was killed by a scimitar made by Sora. During the investigation, the killer tried her best to frame Sora Mizumi. It goes worse as Sora Mizumi witnessed her sword being the murder weapon, this changed her persona that made her hating the humanity itself. At first all other suspects thought it must be Sora must be arrested. However, it ended up being Sandra Misra being the killer of Masamuto Fudo. Sandra did state that it is still Sora being the killer, but she didn't state her motives and her reason why she has to kill Masamuto. But the Player shown evidence that made Sandra became crazy. It made all other contestants (except Sora Mizumi) being disappointed of Sandra's actions, and the twin co-hosts got shocked, decided to permaban Sandra from participating any blacksmith-related contests again, and removing her blacksmith license. She was also then incarcerated for 30 years with no chance of parole. After Sandra's incarceration, Sora Mizumi's changed personality attracts a mysterious woman, bothering her about what actually happened. The player decided to investigate what really happened why Sora Mizumi got her personality has changed. Though, it solved as Sora Mizumi actually hates witnessing a murder, especially if one of her works being the murder weapon. Though after the Player dealt with Sora's drastically changed persona, the Player saw the mysterious woman running away, she chased her as he/she is actually dealing with the next case. Victim *'Masamuto Fudo' (died after the competition) Murder Weapon *'Sora's Scimitar' Killer *'Sandra Misra' Suspects Lorelei Von Brandt |Title of the Character = Co-Owner of B&S |Height = 5'6" |Age = Chr. 21 |Weight = 166lbs |Eyes = Red |Blood = B+ |Suspect Profile = The suspect forges blades. |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears the outfit that is same as New Recruit.}} Suzanna Schnee |Title of the Character = Co-Owner of B&S |Height = 5'6" |Age = Chr. 21 |Weight = 166lbs |Eyes = Blue |Blood = B+ |Suspect Appearance = The suspect wears the outfit that is same as New Recruit, but blue.}} Quasi-Suspect The Mysterious Woman |Title of the Character = The Outsider |Height = 5'3 |Age = Unknown |Weight = Unknown |Eyes = Unknown |Blood = Unknown}} Evidence *The killer forges blades. *The killer wears blacksmith outfit. *The killer is a female. *The killer's blood type is O+. *The killer's eyes is brown. Crime Scenes Steps *'NOTE:' If "Examine the Bloodied Scimitar" is done, and the attribute has been revealed, all people you may have interrogated (except Suzanna Cortonith) before you examined the weapon in Chapter 1, will have "The suspect forges blades" as their attribute. If you found Sora, Sandra and David as suspects respectively, they automatically have the said attribute as their attribute also as they are the contestants of the blacksmith contest. Chapter 1 *Investigate the Backstage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloodied Scimitar; Victim: Masamuto Fudo) *Analyze the Victim's Body. (02:00:00; New Suspects: Lorelei and Suzanna Cortonith) *Interrogate Lorelei Cortonith about the victim. (1 star; New Investigation Area: Backstage Seats; Lorelei forges blades*) *Interrogate Suzanna Cortonith about the victim. (1 star; Attributes: The suspect wears blacksmith outfit.) *Examine the Bloodied Scimitar. (1 star; Murder Weapon: Sora's Scimitar; Attributes: The suspect forges blades; New Suspect: Sora Mizumi) *Interrogate Sora Mizumi about her blade being the murder weapon. (1 star; Prerequisite: Finish all above first; Sora forges blades; New Suspect: David Gumball) *Interrogate David Gumball about being the contestant. (1 star) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star; New Suspect: Sandra Misra) Chapter 2 *Investigate the Crowd Seats. (Clue: Lorelei's Files) *Examine Lorelei's Files. (1 star; New Investigation Area: Co-Owner Seats) *Investigate the Co-Owner Seats. (Clue: Bloodied Handkerchief) *Examine the Bloodied Handkerchief. (1 star; Clue: Blood Sample) *Analyze the Blood Sample. (01:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Talk to Suzanna Cortonith about the killer. (Prerequisite: Finish analyzing the blood sample; 1 star; The killer's eye color's brown and is female) *Arrest the killer now! (1 star) *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) The Mysterious Woman *Interrogate Sora Mizumi's changed persona. (1 star) *Investigate the Backstage. (Prerequisite: Done talking to Sora; Found: Cellphone) *Examine the Cellphone. (Prerequisite: Done investigating the Backstage again; 1 star; Done Examining: Sora's Cellphone) *Talk to Sora Mizumi. (1 star; Rewards: Male/Female: Blacksmith Outfit) *Talk to the Mysterious Woman trying to bother Sora Mizumi. (1 star) *Investigate the Backstage Seats. (Prerequisite: Done talking to the Mysterious Woman; Found: Mysterious Necklace) *Examine the Necklace. (1 star; Prerequisite: Done investigating the Backstage Seats again; Done Examining: Satanic Necklace) *Talk to the Mysterious Woman about this Satanic Necklace. (1 star; Reward: 5 Chips) *Chase the Mysterious Woman to the next case. (Prerequisite: Finish all above first) Trivia *The case name is a reference of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Forged_in_Fire_(TV_series) Forged in Fire]. Reviews This case is available for reviews. ---- ---- Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Tripea Bay Category:Cases of Cortonith Island